Vendors such as financial institutions, insurance institutions, merchants, or the like may host an online website that may be used by customers or potential customers to engage in one or more actions such as viewing account information, making purchases, modifying account information, registering for services, registering for membership, or the like. Such an online website may provide a series of interfaces such as Web pages, software applications, or the like that may be provided to the consumer to input information corresponding to the actions the customer may select. For example, a potential customer may select the action of registering for membership with a financial institution. To register, the potential customer may access the online website and may be provided with a series of interfaces. The potential customer may input the appropriate information into the interfaces. The information may then be transmitted to the vendor where a determination using underlying rules and/or criteria of the interface may be made regarding whether or not the consumer may be eligible for membership. If the consumer may be eligible, a member number may be generated and an interface reflecting the new membership including his or her member number may be provided to the consumer. If the consumer may be ineligible, an interface reflecting the ineligibility may be provided to the consumer.
Before such interfaces may be provided to the consumer via the online website, the interfaces and underlying rules and criteria may undergo an analysis, or testing. For example, tests may be conducted to ensure that correct results may be generated and/or displayed based on information that may be input into the interface by the consumer. Additionally, tests may be conducted to ensure that the interfaces interact appropriately. For example, tests may be conducted to ensure that interfaces are linked appropriately amongst other interfaces. To engage in such an analysis, a tester typically enters each test case scenario or each possible input combination separately into a testing platform application. The tester may then compare the output generated by the testing platform application with the appropriate output to verify the interfaces and underlying rules and criteria are functioning and behaving appropriately. Unfortunately, requiring a tester to enter each scenario or possible input combination separately may be tedious, time consuming, and inefficient.